Alternate Blood Moon Ball ending
by SilverGoldCrystal3
Summary: So this is an alternate ending to the Blood Moon Ball... not much to it... more Starco shipping! ONE SHOT


**I don't have much to say... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*alternate blood moon ball* *Star's POV*

I watched as the red beam of moon light quickly moved across the room towards me and the masked man, after a moment it landed on the two of us. _Th-this is who I am bonded to? Well at least it isn't Tom…_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom push his way through the crowd and start to rage as he saw me, but the man had already swept me off my feet and was twirling me around the ballroom.

Suddenly everything seemed to slow and disappear and it was just me and the man, dancing, twirling our way through the dark, time-less world that lit up as we moved by as if we were a light. He spun me, and lifted me and I felt like we were flying through the sky. I looked up past his mask, his brown eyes were strikingly familiar and there was a light in them that I recognized; his smile lit up his whole face and warmed my heart. Neither of us said anything. _It can't be… It shouldn't be!_ I told myself. I inspected his face again and noticed a dark spot peeking out from behind his mask on his left cheek, just under his eye, suddenly everything feel into place and his smile, eyes, mole and soft, dark brown hair formed a single face in my mind.

I then miss-stepped and found myself stumbling forward and within a moment I found myself being propped up against his body with my lips pressed again his left cheek, the moment ruined. I quickly took a step back, my face burning up, and busied myself with smoothing out my skirt. The moon beam shifted and the gap in the roof closed. I took one more glance at Marco and ran out to a door that I knew lead to a balcony. I leaned on the railing staring at the moon, _do I really like Marco? Does he like me? I don't think my parents like him… My dad might…_ I thought.

What felt like hours later I heard footsteps behind me. "Star?" a familiar voice asked, "Yes?" I replied, not looking behind me, "It's me," the voice said, "What do you want Marco?" I asked, now turning around. Marco took off his mask and stood their nervously with it in his hand. "You knew it was me?" he asked, "Of course! You are my best friend and I live with you, did you think I wouldn't recognize you?" I replied. "I was kinda hoping so," he said, putting his hand on his neck, "Why did you come here?" I asked, "Tom, he's trouble, don't ask how I know, I just have this feeling," Marco explained. "Hm ya, not hard to tell he's trouble, I don't like him either," I said. "Soooo what was that bonding souls for eternity thing?" Marco asked nervously, doing the finger, intertwining and goofy smile. _It means they were meant to be together,_ I realized, but all I said was, "Oh it was no big deal, I'm sure," I said flicking my hand, "Just some legend stuff."

I looked back at the sky. "Ok, soooo we cool?" Marco asked, and put his mask back on, I then remembered he had snuck down after me. "NO! We are not cool! I can't believe you came down here!" I said angrily, "I know you want to look after me," _and it's actually kinda sweet,_ "but I can look after myself, I am fourteen, I can deal with a single demon, who," _hopefully_ "Would never dream of hurting me! I want to figure things out on my own. I don't need a hero, I need… a friend," I said.

Marco walked over and leaned against the rail, "Yeah, I know it was wrong, I shouldn't have come, sorry I ruined your night," He said. "Oh it wasn't all bad, I now know you can dance," I said. Marco then put his arm around me and dipped me, "It's in my blood," he said smiling and brought me back to my feet, I then reached over and swiftly grabbed his sombrero and put it on my head.

"Hat hair!" we said at the same time, "Woah we both said!" we paused, "the same thing!" pause again, "Stop that!" we said again, we both covered our mouths and as we jumped back the sombrero fell onto my face and fell off, we then both started laughing. "That was new," I said, "Ya weird," Marco added, "No go make me some nachos!" I demanded. "I-I can't, we are in the underworld…" Marco said, "Oh… right, to Earth!" I said and summoned the demon "elevator".

 _The bonding, has it already started!?_ I thought on our way up.

* * *

 _sorry about the really big wall of text, i'm not good at splitting things into paragraphs, i updated it with paragraphs so now their is no wall of text!_


End file.
